B-Robo Kabutack
is the sixteenth entry of the Metal Hero Series and aired from February 23, 1997 to March 1, 1998. It is the first of the kiddie shows made by Toei in the Metal Hero Series line. It is a partial sequel to B-Fighter Kabuto, as the B-Fighters show up in the series. Status as a "Metal Hero" series While it is commonly known that Kabutack and Robotack are part of the Metal Hero series, there is much debate on whether or not they are part of the Metal Heroes series. *During Super Hero Taihen, a list is presented showing each of the previous Metal Hero series, and Kabutack and Robotack are shown. However, Moerro!! Robocon is also shown along with the other shows, possibly meaning the list was not for all the Metal Hero shows that have aired, just the shows that were aired after the Kamen Rider series ended. *The designs for Kabutack and Robotack are stranger in appearance then the previous shows, due to the more Robocon-inspired design. However, they gain the ability to change into modes more similiar to other Metal Heroes. *The recent Super Hero Taisen Z showed another list of all Metal Hero series, and Kabutack and Robotack are not shown. Plot Dr. Torahiko Koenji is an eccentric genius who dug out the ancient writings from the oldest layer of the earth. He translated the writings and learned the existence of 13 "Star Pieces" that had been hidden across the planet. If one should obtain all the Star Pieces, any wish could be granted. To that end, Dr. Koenji built search robots, known as "B-robots", to find the Star Pieces. However a trio of such robots, led by Cobrander, were activated without their sleep-education program being completed and thus started to commit bad deeds across the town. Fortunately, a team, composed of three "good" B-robots, had completed the whole course of sleep-learning, and befriended Yuzuru Koenji, Dr. Koenji's grandson. With Yuzuru, and his friends Sayuri Mitaka and Kuranosuke Kichijouji, the three good B-robots and the gang begin their search of the "Star Pieces" while overcoming the misdeeds of the three "bad" B-robots. Characters Good B-Robots Evil B-Robots Allies *Yuzuru Kouenji *Kuranosuke Kichijouji *Sayuri Mitaka *Masatora Kouenji *Madoka Kouenji *Reika Ookubo *Akira Ogikubo *Miki Nakano *AP717 *Taro Koganei *Dr. Torahiko Kouenji *Captain Tomborg *Star Mind *Junichiro Kunitachi Juukou B-Fighter B-Fighter Kabuto Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played as "幸田 磨衣子") * : * : Voice actors * : ** Takeshi Kusao appeared on screen as * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * AP717: * : * : Suit actors * Kabutack: ** Kabutack (Super Mode): * Kuwajiro: ** Kuwajiro (Super Mode): * Tentorina: * Cobrander: ** Cobrander (Super Mode), Capten Tomborg: * Ganirun: ** Ganirun (Super Mode): * Spidon: ** Spidon (Super Mode): * Sharkler: ** Sharkler (Super Mode): * Dangoron: ** Dangoron (Super Mode): * Gerotan: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: MASAKI **Artist: Takeshi Kusao Notes *According to the Super Hero Taisen Z website, the Metal Hero franchise ends with B-Fighter Kabuto. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ビーロボカブタック B-Robo Kabutack] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Mystic Arms